A's Messages in the Books
Book 1.5: Ali's Pretty Little Lies Unknown Book 1: Pretty Little Liars Sent to Aria: Surprise! I wonder what your pig puppet will have to say about this... -A Sent to Emily: Hey Em, Sob! I've been replaced! You found another friend to kiss! -A Sent to Spencer: Covet is an easy one. When someone covets something, they desire and lust after it. Usually it's something they can't have. You've always had that problem, though, haven't you? -A Sent to Hanna: Hey Hanna, Since prison food makes you fat, you know what Sean's going to say? Not it! -A Sent to Aria: Aria, Maybe he fools around with students all the time. A lot of teachers do......Just ask your dad! -A Sent to Hanna: Hanna, Even Daddy doesn't love you best! -A Sent to Aria: Aria, That's some kind of extra credit! Love ya, A P.S. Wonder what you mom would think about you dad's little, uh, study buddy...and that you knew! Sent to Spencer: I already told you: Kissing your sister's boyfriend is WRONG. Sent to Emily: Thought you might want this back. Love, A Sent to Hanna: Remember the KATE toothbrush? Thought so! -A Sent to all for girls: I'm still here, bitches. And I know everything. -A Book 2: Flawless Sent to Spencer: Spence, I don't blame you for not telling them our little secret about Toby. The truth can be dangerous - and you don't want them getting hurt, do you?" -A Sent to Emily: Em! Still enjoying the same kinds of *activities* with your best friends, I see. Even though most of us have totally changed, it's nice to know you're still the same! Gonna tell everyone about your new love? Or shall I? -A Sent to Hanna: Hannakins: Mopping the floors at Bill Beach won't help you get your life back. Not even you could clean up this mess. And besides, I know something about you that'll guarantee you'll never be Rosewood's it girl - ever again. -A I know it all. I could RUIN YOU. Sent to Aria: Naughty, naughty Aria! You should know better than to go after a teacher, anyway. It's girls like you who break up perfectly happy families. -A P.S. Wondering who I am, aren't you? I'm closer than you think. -A Sent to Emily: Emily, how about this picture of you for the yearbook instead? -A Sent to Aria: Two choices: Make it go away or tell your mom. I'm giving you till the stroke of midnight Saturday night, Cinderella. Or else. -A Not sure how? Here's a hint: Strawberry Ridge Yoga Studio. 7:30 a.m. Tomorrow. Be there. Sent to Hanna: Four simple words: Hanna. Marin. Blinded. Jenna. What would Daddy think if he knew that? I'm watching you, Hanna, and you'd better do what I say. -A Sent to Spencer: Want the easy A? I think you know where to find it. -A P.S. You hurt me, so I'm going to hurt you. Or maybe I should hurt a certain new boyfriend instead? You guys better watch out - I'll show up when you least expect it. -A Sent to Hanna: Hi again, Hanna! I want you to read Naomi and Riley the sentences below just as they're written. No cheating! And if you don't, everyone will know about you-know-what. That includes Daddy. -A Sent to Hanna: Since you followed my orders so nicely yesterday, consider this a gift: Get to Foxy, now. Sean's there with another girl. -A Sent to Aria Don't forget! Stroke of midnight! Sent to Emily: Poor, confused Emily. I bet you could use a big warm girl hug right now, huh? Don't get too comfortable. It's not over until I say it is. -A Book 3: Perfect Sent to all four girls: You really thought I was gone? Puh-lease. I've been watching you this whole time. In fact, I might be watching you right now. And girls - if you tell ANYONE about me you'll be sorry. -A Sent to Spencer: I know what you did. But I won't tell if you do EXACTLY what I say. Wanna know what happens if you don't? Go to Emily's swim meet...and you'll see. -A Sent to Emily: Emily, sweetie, I know you're all about tit for tat, so when you made plans to out me, I decided to out you too. Kisses! -A Sent to Aria: Don't you think Sean should know about that extra credit work you did with a certain English teacher? Real relationships are built on truth, after all. -A P.S. I may be a bitch, but I'm not a murderer. Here's a clue for the clueless: someone wanted something of Ali's. The killer is closer than you think. -A Sent to Hanna: Dear Hanna, We may not be friends, but we have the same enemies. So here are two tips: One of your friends is hiding something from you. Something big. And Mona? She's not your friend, either. So watch your back. -A Sent to Spencer: Need another warning, Spence? Ali's murderer is right in front of you. -A Sent to Emily: Dear Ms. Finalist, How'd you like it if I told your secret RIGHT NOW? I can, you know. And if you don't watch it, maybe I will. -A Sent to Hanna: Remember when you saw Mona leaving the Bill Beach plastic surgery clinic? Hello lipo!! But shh! You didn't hear it from me. -A Sent to Aria: Careful, careful! I'm always watching. -A Here's a second hint: You all knew every inch of her backyard. But for one of you, it was so, so easy. Sent to Sean: Dear Sean, I think someone's girlfriend has a LOT of explaining to do. -A Sent to Emily: Em, I see you! And if you don't stop it, I'm callin you-know-who. -A Sent to Hanna: Oops, guess it wasn't lipo! Don't believe everything you hear! -A Sent to the three girls (minus Hanna): She knew too much. -A Book 4: Unbelievable Sent to all four girls: Miss me bitches? Stop digging around for answers or, I'll have to erase your memories too. -A Sent to Hanna: Sucks to be in the dark, huh? Imagine how the blind must feel! If you tell ANYONE what I did, I'll put you in the dark for good. Mwah! -A P.S. Your step-mommy-to-be has a secret identity just like you! Want an eyeful? Go to Hooters tomorrow. -A Sent to Mona: Happy belated b-day, Mona! So when are you going to tell Hanna what you did? I say wait until AFTER she finally gives you your birthday present. You might lose the friendship, but at least you get to keep the gift! -A Sent to Emily: Happy coming-out day, Em - your folks must be so proud! Now that the Fields are alive with the sound of love and acceptance, it would be such a shame if something happened to their little lesbian. So you keep quiet...and they'll get to keep you! -A Sent to ???: Helpful hint to the not-so-wise: you're not fooling anyone. The judges can see you're faker than a knockoff Vuitton. P.S. She did it, you know. And she won't think twice about doing it to you. Sent to Emily: Tsk tsk, Emily! Does your girlfriend know about your weakness to blondes? I'll keep your secret...if you keep mine. Kisses! -A Emmykins: There's a girl waiting for you in the hot tub. Enjoy! -A Sent to ??? Tell and die. -A Sent to ???: Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the naughtiest of them all? You told. So you're next. -A Sent to ???: Better watch your back...or you'll be a dead bitch too. -A Book 5.5: Pretty Little Secrets Unknown Book 5: Wicked Sent to all four girls: Honestly, bitches... did you really think I'd let you off that easy? You haven't gotten nearly what you deserve. And I can't wait to give it to you. Mwah! -A Sent to ???: Artists like menages a trois, Mommy just might too. But if you ferme la bouche about me, I'll do the same for you. -A Sent to Emily: Hi, Em! Doesn't the Bible say good Christian boys shouldn't kiss girls like you? So WWAD-What Would A Do? I won't confess your sins if you don't confess mine. XX, A Sent to Hanna: Dear Little Piggy, Those who don't remember the past are doomed to repeat it. Remember your unfortunate "accident"? Tell anyone about little ol' moi, and this time I'll make sure you don't wake up. But just to show that I'm willing to play nice, here's a helpful hint: Someone in your life isn't what they seem. Love ya! -A Sent to Spencer: I thought we were friends, Spence. I send you a sweet little note, and you call the cops... What do I have to do to keep you girls quiet? Actually, don't tempt me! -A Question: If poor little Miss Not-So-Perfect suddenly vanished, would anyone even care? You told on me twice. Three strikes and we'll find out if your "parents" will cry over the loss of your pathetic life. Tread softly, Spence. -A Sent to Emily: Hi Em- Don't you hate it when your ex shows up and ruins your romantic night? I wonder how she knew where to find you... Let this be a warning. Talk, and your past will be the least of your problems. -A Sent to ???: Gotcha! -A Sent to Hanna: I know that someone sometimes makes herself puke in the girl's bathroom. And I know someone's sad because she isn't daddy's only little girl anymore. And I know someone dearly misses her old BFF, even though she wanted her dead. How do I know so much? Because grew up in Rosewood, Hannakins. Just like you. -A You all told, and now one of you has to pay the price. Wanna know where your old BFF is? Look out the back window. It might just be the last time you see her. -A Go now. Alone. Or I make good on my promise. -A Sent to ???: He had to go. -A Book 6: Killer Sent to Spencer: Dear Spence, When I told you that he had to go, I didn't mean he had to die. Still, there's something really sketchy in this case...and it's up to you to figure out what it is. So better get searching, or the next one "gone" is you. Au revoir! --A Sent to ???: One of these things doesn't belong. Figure it out quickly...or else. --A Sent to ???: Enjoy your gimlets? Well, sorry, darling, but the fantasy's over. Big Brother is hiding something from you. And trust me...you don't want to know what it is. --A Sent to Spencer: Dear Little Miss Spencer-Whatever-Your-Name-Is, Shouldn't you know by now what happens if you don't listen to me? I'll use small words this time, so even you'll understand. Either give Long-Lost Mommy a rest and keep searching for what really happened...or pay my price. How does disappearing forever sound? --A Sent to ???: I guess we all have stuff to feel guilty about, huh? --A Sent to ???: Too distracted to decipher my clues? Go to your first love's old house and maybe it'll all make sense. --A Sent to ???: What do you think HE'S so angry about? --A Sent to all four girls: Don`t you girls hate it when your Manolos start to pinch? Me, I like to soak my toes in my backyard hot tub. Or sit in my cozy barn, snuggled under a blanket. It`s so quiet there, now that the big, protective cops are gone. --A Book 7: Heartless Sent to Emily: Poor little Emily–you and I both know she's alive. The question is: What would you do to find her? -A Tomorrow, take a bus to Lancaster, go north for about a mile from the depot, and turn at the big sign of the horse and buggy. Ask for Lucy Zook. Don't dare take a cab to get there–no one will trust you. -A Your name is Emily Stoltxfus. You're from Ohio, but you've come to Lancaster for a visit. If you want to see your old BFF again, you'll do exactly what I say. And... oh did I forget to mention? You're Amish. Everyone else there is too. Viel Gluck! (That's German for "good luck"!) -A Wanna see for yourself? The evidence room is in the back of the Rosewood police station. I'll leave a door open. -A Sent to Spencer: All those clues I've given you are right, Little Liar- just not in the way you think. But since I'm such a nice person, here's another hint. There's a major cover up taking place right under your nose... and someone close to you has all the answers. -A Think that's crazy? Now take another spin through your dad's hard drive... starting with J. You won't believe what you find. -A Your sister is counting on you to make this right, Spence. Or else the blood will be on your hands too. -A Book 8: Wanted Sent to all four girls: To: Four Bitches. From: A. Once upon a time, there were two beautiful girls named Ali and Courtney - but one of them was crazy. And as you know, with a few magical twists of fate, Ali became Courtney for a while. But what you don't know is that Courtney became Ali, too. You heard me right, Pretty Little Losers...and it's all because of you. Remember when you stalked me in my backyard for the Time Capsule Flag? And remember that girl who trotted out to the lawn and talked to you? That wasn't me. As you so astutely figured out, Courtney was home switching from the Radley to the Preserve that weekend. And oh, how poor widdle Courtney didn't want to go. She had her neat, crazy little life at Radley...and she didn't want to start over in a hospital. If she had to start over somewhere, it was going to be Rosewood. And start over she did. She was supposed to go to the Preserve the very morning she saw you skulking around my yard - and man, did she jump on the chance fast. One minute she and I were arguing - I was so happy she was on her way out - and the next she was out in the yard, pretending to be me, talking to you guys like you were BFF's. Talking about my flag as if she hadn't been the one who'd stolen it first and ruined my masterpiece with that stupid wishing well. And how was I supposed to know that everyone - my mom, my dad, even my brother - would think it was me out there and Courtney inside? How was I supposed to know my mom would grab me and say it's time to go, Courtney? I pleaded with her that I was Ali, but my mom didn't believe me, all because Courtney took my A-is-for-Ali ring when I wasn't looking. My mom yelled outside to the girl who wasn't Ali that we were leaving, and the girl who wasn't Ali turned, smiled, and said, Bye! Off we went. Courtney got my perfect life, and I got her wrecked one. Just like that. She ruined everything. She put her lips all over Ian Thomas. She nearly got arrested for blinding prissy Jenna Cavanaugh. She ditched Naomi and Riley, the coolest girls at school. But the very worst thing she did in my name was choose four new best friends in their place. Girls she knew I would never look twice at, girls who weren't special in any way. Girls who she knew would fall all over her, desperate for the opportunity to be in her exclusive club. The girls who'd help her get everything she wanted. Any of this sound familiar, ladies? But don't worry. This little fairy tale can still have a happy ending for me. I saw to it that my sister paid for what she did. And now, so will you. I tried to burn you. I tried to make you crazy. I tried to have you arrested. I've even messed with you this week - surprise! I flung myself at Aria's boyfriend. I sent Hanna fake tickets to a certain fashion show. I let Em believe there was a happily-ever-after for us after all. Smooch! And Spencer...I have a surprise for you. Look closely! It's right under your nose. I suppose I should thank Courtney for her meticulous diary keeping. It helped me - and Mona - so much. It's all led up to this big moment. The curtain's about to go up, bitches, and the show is about to begin. Get ready to meet your maker. It won't be long now. Kisses! A (the real one) Book 9: Twisted Sent to all for girls: I hear Jamaica is beautiful this time of year. Too bad the four of you can't EVER go back there. Missed you! -A Sent to Spencer: Hey Spence. Everyone has secrets, indeed. And guess what? I know yours. -A Sent to ???: What happens in Jamaica stays in Jamaica? I don't think so. What will Daddy say? -A Sent to Aria: Watch out, Aria- I think you have some competition. We both know Noel has a thing for blondes after all. Mwah! -A Sent to ???: Naughty, naughty! Don't you just love to be bad, Killer? Xx, -A Sent to ???: Is this proof enough? -A Sent to Hanna: The past in never far, Hannakins... and sometimes it's even closer than you think. -A Sent to Spencer: Watch out, Spencer. Eventually, all secrets wash ashore. I think you know exactly what I mean. -A Sent to ???: She may not tell, but I can't make the same promise- about ANY of your secrets. Sorry! -A Sent to ???: Turn on the news, sweetie. I have a surprise for you. Kisses! -A Sent to all for girls: You think that's all I know, bitches? It's only the tip of the iceberg... and I'm just getting warmed up. -A Book 10: Ruthless Sent to Hanna: What would Daddy say if he knew his new favorite daughter was a thief? -A Sent to ???: Think your summer bestie forgives you for being such a pill? Som die in Act V. -A Sent to Emily: Sometimes we all need a little push, Emily. You and your friends know all about that, huh? -A Sent to Aria: Looks like you and Caravaggio have something in common, Aria! Don't think you'll be spared from my wrath, murderess. You're the guiltiest of all. -A Sent to ???: You hurt both of us. Now I'm going to hurt you. -A Sent to all four girls: Hurry, girls! Before it's too late! -A Dig all you want, bitches. But you'll NEVER find me. -A Book 11: Stunning Sent to Spencer: Hi Spence! Think your college friends would let you into their Eating Club if they knew about your appetite for murder? Kisses!--A Sent to Hanna: Just be haant Daddy's campaign to go up in smoke.--A You're close, Hanna. Keep digging.--A C'mon, Hanna. Send that video. You know you want to.--A Sent to Aria: Secrets are such a drag. Break up with your loving boyfriend, or this pic goes public.--A Kudos, Aria. No pain, no gain, right? Mwah!--A Sent to Emily: That's right, bitches--Daddy's on to you. How long do you think it'll take the police to realize you were at both crime scenes?--A Book 12: Burned Unknown Book 13: Crushed Unknown Other Messages A's Messages in Season 1 A's Messages in Season 2 A's Messages in Season 3 Category:A's Messages Category:Books